The invention relates to the technical field of guide members.
One advantageous application concerns joints suitable for operating with high misalignments, impacts, and subject to vibratory actions with low amplitude movements. This type of joint may, for example, be found on rolling stock: trains, lorries, etc.
These joints generally consist of a guide member in the form of a body having a bore (ring for example) for mounting a pin with pivoting and/or sliding capacity. The body and/or pin may be treated or arranged to avoid wear, jamming and/or corrosion.
The body, for example in the form of a ring, is mounted rigidly in the bore of a member. Due to the movements of the pin and the rigid assembly of the ring, it is not possible to accept high misalignments, impacts, or vibratory actions.
It is the object of the invention to remedy these drawbacks in a simple, safe, effective and efficient manner.
The problem that the invention proposes to solve is to confer on the ring or other a certain degree of freedom with regard to its fixing mode, to accept high misalignments.